


You're Cheating Too?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [65]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cheating, Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Pepper and Tony are both cheating on the other with Peter lab days Peter fucks Tony and pepper calls Peter every now and then to fuck her like Tony hasn't in a while it all comes to light when Tony walks into Pepper's office to find Pepper bent over her desk taking Peter's cock instead of getting angry he laughs and realizes that Peter was what their relationship needed and now Peter fucks both Tony and pepper together and is really happy





	1. Chapter 1

Peter knows. Obviously he knows.

He thinks it’s ironic, and hilarious, and he knows this is going to bite him in the ass but he’s enjoying it for now.

Peter Parker is fucking both Tony Stark and his wife, Pepper Potts. And they don’t know.

Peter takes Tony’s cock up his ass on days he’s in the lab. He gets fucked every day, and he loves it. Tony is an amazing lover.

He’s also kinky as all hell, something he’s noticed the married couple shares in common.

Pepper is also an amazing lover, but in a different way. She rides him more often than not, but sometimes, she lets Peter fuck her like Tony hasn’t in years.

Peter always finds it hard not to laugh after, when they talk about each other.

“She just… doesn’t seem to enjoy it. You know?”

“He doesn’t touch me anymore, I think it’s because I said no to anal.”

“I mean, I love her, I really do. I just- I don’t know.”

“I just feel like the spark is gone.”

“No, maybe not gone. Just… faded. I don’t know what to do.”

“I just want things to be… more exciting, you know? After this many years of being together… the same thing over and over just gets boring.”

Peter thinks it’s hilarious.

And he doesn’t feel too much like an ass. I mean, he isn’t the one cheating on his wife/husband.

Okay, to be fair, is the homewrecker.

But he would have said no if it was just Tony! But Tony hit on him, he said no, Pepper hit on him… well… he saw the opportunity for a very fun couple of months.

Peter is fucking Pepper against her desk when it comes to an end.

“Yeah baby, you miss getting fucked like this, don’t you?” Peter moans.

“N-no, because-fuck-Because I have you to fuck me like this now- oh my god-“

Peter moans and speeds up his hips, pulling her hair back a bit. “God, you’re so-“ he stops when he hears laughing from the door.

Tony is laughing, bent over, body shaking.

Pepper whimpers and pushes at Peter. “let me go, stop-“

Peter smirks and leans down, whispering in her ear. “What’s the matter darling? You didn’t want your husband to find out?”

Tony stands up, still laughing. “Peter Parker, you’re a fucking slut.”

Penny pales and- Wait, did he call Peter a slut? Not her?

Peter snickers and slowly starts to move his hips again, now that Pepper seems to be okay again. “Oh, I’m sad this is over so soon. It was so much fun”

“What’s-oh my- Peter oh god, please Peter- What the fuck is happening?”

Tony walks over, kissing Pepper on the lips. “It would seem Peter is exactly what we needed to get our spark back.” He says softly. “I’ve been fucking him for about two months.”

Pepper blushes. “You’re cheating too?”

Peter snickers and starts to fuck her for real, hips snapping harshly. “You were wrong about the anal thing, I’ve been dying to tell you. He just felt like you didn’t want him to touch you so he didn’t.”

Tony hums and walks around the desk. “Still dripping my cum while you fuck my wife, naughty thing.” He sticks two fingers in.

Peter yells, moving his hips back into his fingers and fucking Pepper at the same time. “Yeah yeah yeah, yeah, right there, rub right- fuck!”

Pepper moans and squirts around him, finishing at the same time. She hums as she’s filled. “So…”

Tony goes around and holds his fingers out for her to lick, if she wanted. His eyes widen when she actually does it. “So, I think we found the saving grace in our sex life.”

Pepper licks her lips and smiles darkly up at him. “Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

When it had all started, Peter didn’t think he would be added as a third. He really didn’t. He just wanted to have some fun, try not and drown in the irony of being on both sides.

When Tony fucked him in the lab, Tony talked about Pepper a lot. About what he thinks she thinks. It would kill Peter, not being able to laugh, because he actually knew the right answer and Tony is just an idiot. To be fair, Pepper is also an idiot.

She would be riding Peter in her office, complaining about how long it’s been since she had a good dick in her. And Peter would have to not roll his eyes, because he _knows_ that she hasn’t been asking Tony for it.

He’s been too scared to touch her since he suggested spicing up their sex life and she she turned the first offer down. She’s been terrified to ask for sex because she feels like she’s disappointed Tony.

If they would just fucking _talk_ to each other…

But he doesn’t tell them. He listens to them complain about one another. He listens to their insecurities. He tries not to laugh.

It wasn’t always perfect, really. Sometimes they would say something that hurt Peter’s feelings. But he just left and didn’t talk to them until they apologized. Because he had nothing to lose; they were gonna drop him sooner or later. He’s just a dirty mistress, sleeping with a married man. And a married woman. He’s just the sex toy until they both grow a pair and just _talk_.

He’s 100% okay with that.

Because he might be just a flesh light to Tony, but god _damn_ does he get fucked _right_. And he might be a breathing dildo to Pep, but _fuck_ her pussy is _perfect_.

But it’s been three months now, and he can feel himself starting to fall for his bed mates. Which is a very big no-no.

So, he sets his plan into motion. He sends a message from Pep’s phone saying she wants Tony to be in her office at 3. Tony is never late, not for her.

Then, at 2:30, he goes down to Tony’s lab. He gets fucked so good he can hardly see straight. He makes sure Tony cums inside and then he leaves. At 2:50, he’s in Pep’s office, fucking her into her desk. “Yeah baby, you miss getting fucked like this, don’t you?” Peter moans.

“N-no, because-fuck-Because I have you to fuck me like this now- oh my god-“ Pepper mewls, eyes shut as she holds onto the desk for dear life.

He smirks, knowing her husband will be here any second now. Peter moans and speeds up his hips, pulling her hair back a bit. “God, you’re so-“ he stops when he hears laughing from the door. Wait.

Tony is laughing, bent over, body shaking. Laughing? Why is he—ohhh. Peter smirks as he realizes he can have _so_ much more fun now.

Pepper whimpers and pushes at Peter. “let me go, stop-“

Peter smirks and leans down, whispering in her ear. “What’s the matter darling? You didn’t want your husband to find out?” He keeps his hips still, letting her have enough brain power to think.

Tony stands up, still laughing. “Peter Parker, you’re a fucking slut.”

Pepper pales and, then her face is one of confusion. She looks back at Peter, obviously wondering why Tony called _him_ a slut and not his cheating wife.

Peter snickers and slowly starts to move his hips again, now that Pepper seems to be okay again. “Oh, I’m sad this is over so soon. It was so much fun. Oh well.”

“What’s-oh my- Peter oh god, please Peter- What the fuck is happening?” She can’t help but moan as Peter starts to fuck her harder.

Tony walks over, kissing Pepper on the lips. “It would seem Peter is exactly what we needed to get our spark back.” He says softly. “I’ve been fucking him for about two months.”

Pepper blushes. “You’re cheating too?”

Peter snickers and starts to fuck her for real, hips snapping harshly. “You were wrong about the anal thing, I’ve been dying to tell you. He just felt like you didn’t want him to touch you so he didn’t.”

Tony hums and walks around the desk. “Still dripping my cum while you fuck my wife, naughty thing.” He sticks two fingers in.

Peter yells, moving his hips back into his fingers and fucking Pepper at the same time. “Yeah yeah yeah, yeah, right there, rub right- fuck!” He mewls now, being stimulated on both ends. It’s almost too much for him. “Fuck, _I’m_ the naughty one? Says the man cheating on his wife.” He cries out finishing inside said wife.

Pepper moans and squirts around him, finishing at the same time. She hums as she’s filled. “So…”

So, now you get rid of me and maybe get a divorce or maybe you work it out but either way I’m gone. Peter pulls out of Pepper, sighing as he looks at her pussy. Damn, he’s gonna miss her pussy so much.

Tony goes around and holds his fingers out for her to lick, if she wanted. His eyes widen when she actually does it. Huh. Okay, yeah, seeing Pepper suck Tony’s cum that was in Peter’s ass is probably the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his damn life and he’s been having lots of hot things happen to him lately.

“So, I think we found the saving grace in our sex life,” Tony says, smirking.

Wait.

Pepper licks her lips and smiles darkly up at him. “Fuck.”

 _Wait_.

“What do you say Pete? Will you be our third?”

Peter is speechless. He never let himself think this was an option.

~

A year later, they have the healthiest relationship Tony has ever been a part of.

Peter, he swears to god, isn’t human. He’s an angel sent down specifically to save Tony and Pepper. Peter is all about communication and making sure everyone is on the same page. Everyone is happy.

And god. The _sex_.

The sex is so fucking good. Peter never gets tired, he never has enough. He has enough stamina to put Zeus himself to shame.

And it’s so kinky. All the role play, all the physical kinks. Tony peed in Peter’s _ass_. Who lets people do that?! Angels, that’s who. Perfect specimens sent solely to be for Tony, that’s who.

And he and Pepper have never been better. Solo sex with Tony and Pepper is so good it makes Tony feel light headed.

Everything is perfect. It really is. Romantically and sexually; everything is perfect.


End file.
